LittleKuriboh
.]] Martin Billany, better known by his screen name LittleKuriboh, is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, a parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Each 'episode' of the Abridged Series parodies the original Yu-Gi-Oh! equivalent and is typically four to six minutes per episode (though episode length has steadily increased with time). The Series is made using clips from the original series while voicing most of the characters and placing in sound effects, music clips, well-known movie/television quotes, etc... LittleKuriboh voices all of the Abridged Series characters with the exception of Rebecca and Gary, who were voiced by LittleKuriboh's ex-wife Abigail ("Abi"), better known by her screen name Safty. However, in the next season, as well as at the very end of episode 46, several new voices were brought in to play Noah and the Big Five, antagonists of the Virtual World arc of the anime. Those voices are Kirbopher as Noah, GanXingba/hbi2k as Gansley, MasakoX as Nesbitt, KaiserNeko as Johnson, Lanipator as Lecter, and Takahata101 as Krump. Biography LittleKuriboh is from Great Britain. His likes and hobbies included the rock band Devo and playing video games. LittleKuriboh started a LiveJournal (Little Kuriboh's Dan Marino) where he stated in his first entry that he's "nobody special" and that he is a little ashamed of his love for the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. He later began creating and uploading anime music videos on YouTube. Soon afterward he created Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Despite the videos being well received, LittleKuriboh was not listed among the top subscribed channels although his popularity was high enough to earn a spot. YouTube eventually began taking down some of LittleKuriboh's videos for copyright infringement, causing him to set up new pages and an account on Dailymotion. In response to the first Abridged Series episode being taken down, he posted a live performance of Episode One of the Abridged Series. Using no clips to avoid copyright infringement, the video was of himself voicing the entire episode, and this allowed fans to see what he looked like for the first time. Shortly after creating the Abridged Movie, LittleKuriboh had his account suspended on YouTube. Messages were sent to YouTube to have his account returned. Soon afterward it was, and LittleKuriboh was moved to the top subscribed. On August 11, 2007, LittleKuriboh asked Abigail to marry him on a public YouTube video. She accepted, and the two were then happily engaged. Shortly after the video was posted, his account was suspended again. As an April Fool's Day joke, in 2008 LittleKuriboh announced the cancellation of The Abridged Series. Aside from "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series", LittleKuriboh also does voice acting in the machinima "Eden: The Zhang Chronicles" and has lent his voice to the "Naruto" abridged series. Most recently he was the narrator for episode 4 of Dragon Ball Z: The Abridged Series; this was the first time he has provided a guest voice and the cameo isn't specifically referred to. He appears to narrate the series in several episodes, as well as providing the voice for Frieza, one of the main villains of the series. He has stated he will continue to the makers want him. LittleKuriboh also voices Sugoroku Mutou in Project YGO's fandub of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters". He has also made a cameo appearance in Go Go Parody Rangers the movie, where he plays one of Evan Splooge's rat henchmen. He is also a creator of a second Naruto the abridged series called "Naruto the abridged comedy spoof series show" known as NINJABRIDGED for short. On September 6th, 2008, he and Abigail were married. On his wedding day, in keeping with his Internet fame, he Rickroll'd his wife at the reception. On July 18th, 2009, he announced on his blog that he and his wife were going to separate. They are having an annulment, though Martin is hoping they can stay friends. On December 23rd 2010, his "CardGamesFTW", Youtube channel was terminated this time by NAS. His next video was posted on his "Ninjabridge" channel. CardGamesFTW was later re-instated in January 2011, as the result of copyright claims from a 'bot' rather than 4Kids or other people He has also made various charity actions by using money he got from promoting through a video various Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards that he auctioned off. He is also known for promoting various Anime conventions through his videos by creating stories using the Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series universe. External Links * LiveJournal * Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series: Home * Martin Billany at the Internet Movie Database * Interview with LittleKuriboh on 91.8 The Fan Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series Category:People